


St Andrew's Day

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [125]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: The Saltire flew over Duneagle Castle as the St Andrew’s Day celebrations got underway.





	St Andrew's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy St Andrew's Day! :D 
> 
> I've always had such an affinity for Scotland and Scottish people that I couldn't let today pass without a special Drabble to mark it. <3

The Saltire flew over Duneagle Castle as the St Andrew’s Day celebrations got underway. Men in tartan kilts and glengarries danced with women in pleated skirts of every colour. 

Rose was pleased, she always enjoyed the festivities, but it was also a chance to meet friends and there was one friend in particular that she was keen to see.  
“Rose?”  
At the sound of her name, she turned to see Madeleine Allsopp.  
“Madeleine!” Rose smiled, smoothing her sash as her heart thumped in her chest.  
“Your brooch is coming loose.” Madeleine reached over and secured it.  
“Thank you.” Rose breathed.


End file.
